


Double Pleasure

by Hiccupstud



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hiccup's clone, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, PWP, RTTE Teens, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 19:46:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4534986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiccupstud/pseuds/Hiccupstud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hiccup makes a clone of himself with rather intersting properties, Astrid as an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Pleasure

"Upon using this spell, a clone of the user will be made, this clone is not like a normal person, it doesn't think or talk, it does only what the user tells him to do, however, it does have reflexes, like flinching, but it does not fell, any felling, pleasure or pain it fells, will go to the user, when seeking to destroy it simply tell it, disappear."

Astrid closed the book as she finished reading, she and Hiccup were in his hut, Astrid was reading one of the books they had found on an island, it was a spell book, the teens scoffed at it, but Hiccup kept the book, hoping that from the spells he could be able to tell what culture had written it.

His girlfriend, Astrid, was reading the only spell left, the others were all incomplete, either from tear of the book or the ink had blurred, it was a clonation spell.

"You should try it."

"Like it's possible." Hiccup scoffed.

"Come on." she pouted.

"Come on, don't...Fine." he grabbed the book, "To execute this spell you must read the following words perfectly otherwise it will not work."

Hiccup began saying apparently random words, when he finished a few minutes later nothing happened.

Hiccup got curious and for a month he kept saying the words, every day several times a day, he never managed to do it, until one night, a bit over a month after his first attempt.

He finished saying the words and there was a faint light flash and Hiccup was looking at himself, although the clone in front of him had no expression on his face.

To make sure he was imagining things Hiccup walked over to the hut besides his, Astrid's and knocked, when she answered with disheveled hair and a sleepy face, he told her what happened, and took her back to his hut.

Astrid gasped at what she saw, the clone looked exactly like Hiccup although this one's eyes, unlike Hiccup's usually full of light were emotionless, she shivered.

"Have you told him to do something?" she asked.

'"No." Was his response.

"Then do."

"Uhhh.... jump," the cloned jumped on his feet, "Wow, if only it was this easy with the twins."

"The book said you could feel what it felt," Astrid walked over to the cloned and punched his shoulder, both Hiccups flinched, the original one mumbling 'ow'.

A giant grin appeared on Astrid's face, she moved one hand into the clone's pants while Hiccup was distracted rubbing his shoulder, and started pumping the clone's cock, she remembered the book talking about reflexes, so she assumed getting hard and coming were included.

The response was immediate the real Hiccup groaned and gasped, Astrid smirked.

"Astrid, what are you doing?"

"I have an idea, tell him to take off his clothes and take yours off as well." Astrid said as she got rid  of her shirt, revealing her small breasts, she didn't use bindings in her sleep.

"Okay... take off your clothes." the clone did, as did Hiccup and when he looked back at Astrid, she was naked, and smirking, she told him to stand next to his clone and he did, she approached him and kissed his lips, he reciprocated and put a hand on her waist, one of Astrid's hands found the clones member and started stroking, making it start to get hard.

Hiccup gasped as he felt Astrid's hand on him, but not really on him, and started to get hard as well, Astrid took the chance of his open lips and pushed her tongue in, exploring his mouth, Hiccup gave a tiny moan into hers.

She got on her knees and swallowed the real Hiccup's half hard cock in her mouth, still stroking the clone's one, and licked around the tip slowly.

Hiccup's knees were buckling due to the clone, it was like he was receiving a hand job and a blowjob at the same time, it felt amazing, Astrid chose the moment he thought of this to start bobbing her head up and down and with her remaining hand, pumped where she couldn't reach.

Hiccup placed one hand on Astrid's hair and tugged gently elating a tiny moan from the girl, the vibrations he felt were so good he moaned rather loudly.

"Oh my Thor, Astrid, this fells amazing."

Astrid stopped blowing him with a pop.

"I'm glad you like it."

And she was back on his dick, this time, stroking it while sucking on one of his balls, she sucked on the other and then licked between them and up the underside of his cock, still pumping the clones member, and swallowed Hiccup again, stroking where her mouth couldn't reach.

Hiccup didn't know how long he'd be able to take it, just has he was about to tell her he was almost there, she squeezed both her hands and sucked as hard as she could, both Hiccup's came, the real Hiccup saw white, being immersed with the pleasure of two orgasms at the same time, he thought he was going to pass out.

Astrid swallowed as much as she could, only a small amount dripping down her chin, but the side of her face was covered in the clones cum, she smirked at Hiccup, who was panting, and laid down, spreading her legs, Hiccup grinned and took a few moments to catch his breath then leaned down and pinched one of her nipples.

"Suck this." He told the clone who, leaned down and started sucking Astrid's nipple, "And squeeze this." He groped Astrid's other breast and the clone raises his head, moved a hand to start massaging Astrid's other breast and went back to sucking on her other nipple.

Hiccup knelled between her legs and leaned down, his face now in front of Astrid's entrance, he kissed it and Astrid shivered, with one of his hands he began to massage her inner thigh, with the other he rubbed small circles around her clit, occasionally pressing on it, Astrid gave out a moan.

It was a strange feeling for Hiccup, it was like he could feel Astrid breast in his hand and her nipple in his mouth, "Switch." He ordered, his warm breath on Astrid entrance making her shiver, the clone switched, sucking on the other nipple while groping the other breast.

"Hiccup, please..." Astrid knew Hiccup liked it when she spoke while he blew her, he hummed against her entrance before licking her folds, his hands never stopping their movements, his tongue delved deeper into her, rubbing along her walls, she gasped and then moaned.

Hiccup stopped and placed his lips on her entrance, the hand massaging her thigh lifted it slightly and grasped her behind, squeezing the flesh, the other one stopped rolling circles around her clit and started rubbing it, making Astrid' current low moans pitch in volume a bit.

Then opening his mouth, he sucked, hard, rubbing equally so on her clit and squeezing her bottom rather harshly, the sound she made was a combination of a gasp and a moan, as she cried out and splattered her juices on his face.

"Stop." Hiccup ordered the clone, who obeyed.

 Astrid crawled over to Hiccup on all fours and kissed him, tasting herself on his lips and nibbled his lower one, she parted from him "That was awesome." She told him.

"Yeah." Hiccup was rather breathless, he noticed the side of her face was still covered in cum, so he grabbed his shirt and gently cleaned it.

"Thanks. Wanna go another round." She purred, nuzzling his neck.

"Hm..okay, what do you want to do?"

She leaned close and whispered in his, ear what she wanted, Hiccup's face turned red but he nodded, Astrid grinned and kissed him, staying on all fours, "Come here and kneel." He told the cloned and moved away, the clone took his place in front of Astrid, his flaccid cock right in front of her mouth.

Hiccup positioned himself behind her, waiting for her to do her thing, she gave the clones cock a lick, moving one hand to start stroking while the other hand balanced her, the effect was quick and in a few momenta he was already half hard again, she smirked over her shoulder and placed the clones cock in her mouth, giving it a suckle, she heard a gasp behind her.

She stroked while she sucked and in only some more moments his dick was erect, and so was Hiccup's, now they could begin.

 Hiccup grabbed her hips and slowly filled her, groaning as he did, once he balls deep in her he pushed back until only his tip was inside her, and thrust, he kept repeating the process going faster and faster.

Astrid was trying to give the clone a blowjob but it was difficult, she kept moaning and losing focus because of her lover so she did something simple, placed the clones cock in her mouth as far down as it would go and sucked as hard as she could, it seemed uncomfortable, but in reality, she had always liked giving blowjobs.

Hiccup was acting purely on instinct, spearing into his lovers entrance, what with Astrid sucking him while he thrust into her, was driving him insane, and her moans were only driving him on, even if muffled, she released the clones cock and said something that only made him groan and move closer to the edge, "Spank me, Hiccup, come on, I've been a bad girl."

Astrid loved to be the dominant party but she loved to be the dominated one as well, sometimes, this was one of those times.

It took all of Hiccup to not to let go when his hand made contact with her butt cheek and she moaned around the clones cock, he slapped it again, keeping his right hand holding her waist, he hit her again, and again, and again, and again, each time elating a moan from her.

As she gave a rather hard suck on the clones cock, Hiccup thrust forward rather hard as well, hitting her butt cheek with more force than before and Astrid cried out around the clones dick as her orgasm took her.

As Hiccup felt her walls compress around him and her cry around his cock, he let go, both Hiccup's came at the same time, Astrid, still recovering from her orgasm sputtered and removed the member from her mouth, making it come all over her face, she felt Hiccup's seed fill her.

Hiccup released Astrid and they curled up together, Hiccup was sure he was going to pass out, but before he fell asleep he managed to say, "Disappear." And in a cloud of white dust the clone did, he also heard Astrid say, "Next time, is my turn."


End file.
